Bandz A Make Juri Dance
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: Up next to hit the stripper pole is Juri. Be hypnotized this sexy villain as she shows The Lounge what she has to offer. Enjoy the latest installment of Bandz A Make Her Dance. I'm open to requests for who you want to take the stage next


**Truth is although it was just a review it did get me thinking. So enjoy the next installment of Bandz A Make Her Dance.**

The lights were low and the bass was high in the Lounge tonight. The patrons in the booths were casually engaging in some kinky foreplay. Meanwhile there were some orcs at the bar getting piss drunk and horny as hell. Alcohol fueled and lust driven the orcs had heavy hunger in their eyes as they wanted to rape every person in the Lounge and as well hung as they were you better believe they could do it.

Mileena was on of the world and her club got her there. From the top quality and rare drinks, to the people fucking on the dance floor you'd be crazy not to check the place out. The dancers around the Lounge teasing in the booths made everyone sweat and the strippers made them holla for a dollar. And just recently Mileena opened a small booth where ice cream and milk shakes was served.

A few day ago in the land of Ooh, Mileena was poking her head around Princess Bubblegum's castle. While there she looked in a window and caught the esteemed princess beating her meat. After seeing the Tarkatan she was about to call for security until Mileena licked the cum off the princess's cock and to her surprise it tasted like Bubblegum. And that's when she offered her the idea. Very reluctant at first but eventually Princess Bubblegum accepted.

Now the Princess is running the booth in the Lounge. Even though she was nude only the top half was shown but it was still a sight seeing the princess's E-Cupped breasts. People who came in where guided to the booth and we're enjoying the flavors that the 'cream' brought. Some knew what it really was but no one cared.

"Would you explain to me how the hell this is such a big hit?" Princess Bubblegum questioned.

"Well that depends are we talking about club or your booth?"

"My booth Mileena."

"For one thing as sweet as the milk is that your big knockers there squirt out or the delectable 'cream' that your cock produces it's only plain to see why you get non-stop customers."

Bubblegum just shrugged her shoulders as Mileena walked off. Then the Alexandra sisters approached the booth and put their elbow on the counter.

"What can I get you?"

"We were thinking we could get some cream directly from the source." Cassandra said

"I don't think I'm allowed to do that."

"Aw come on just this once? We promise not to say anything!" Sophitia begged clasping her hands together.

"Okay but make sure no one see you walk in here."

The sister then made there way into the booth. They leapt over the counter but surprisingly no one saw them. Then without hesitation they began to go to town on Bubblegum's cock. Sophitia was sucking the Princess off taking her entire length in her mouth. Meanwhile Cassandra was choking on her balls, she was caressing her breasts while taking Bubblegum's balls in her mouth.

The could do nothing but try her best to keep a straight face while her cock and balls were getting the best servicing since she throat fucked Marceline. Just then Kasumi approached the counter.

"Hey Kasumi what'll it BEEE!" Princess shrieked as Cassandra stuck a few fingers up her ass.

"Are you all right Bubblegum?"

"Everything is FIIINE Kasumi don't worrYYYY!" The sister were making things increasingly difficult as they quickened their pace.

"Are you sure? I can go get Mileena if you aren't feel well." Kasumi offered.

"No really everything is GOOOOD!" Princess shrieked even louder as Cassandra bit down on her balls causing her to hit an orgasm and release her load in Sophitia's mouth, before she swallowed she gave Cassandra nice long kiss not wanting to be stingy and shared the load in her mouth.

"Alright then if you say so I'll just take some cream soda extra cream."

Princess served her the drink them Kasumi thanked her, handed her the money and walked away. Afterwards the sisters got up and emerged from the booth licking their lips.

"Christ! You two are animals! How were able to have any air down there?"

"Well when you have a cock and a nice set of balls like yours it really doesn't matter. See ya!" Cassandra said as they both walked off.

"Mileena sure can pick em…"

The music faded and the lights were brought up to shine brightly. The patrons turned to the DJ booth simmering with anticipation.

"Ladies, futas and everything I'm between welcome. As you all know I am DJ Blue Balls of Mileena's Lounge."

The stage was set everyone was waiting.

"Now I want everyone here to give it up. Next to work the pole and your minds might I present S.I.N's best weapon that Devastating Dominating Demon, the Amazingly Arousing Arachnid….Juri!"

'Them Bones' by Alice In Chains- played as Juri took the stage as she came in wearing a fishnet bodysuit that left nothing to the imagination because you could see right through it.

Thr patrons were all surrounding the stage whooping and cheering as Juri was on the pole, twirled around it and slid down expertly. Juri then lowered her suit exposing herself halfway. She grabbed her chest and was squeezing her breasts as bills were flooding the stage.

The crowd around the pole was stripping as Juri took her bodysuit off the way and rubbed her dripping wet pussy on it. Her body was glistening in the light as she began to sweat. She brought her hands to the top of her chest, slowly trailed them down her large mounds making the crowd cheer louder. Then she brought her hands lower to her thighs. They nicely thick as everyone continued watching her.

She then turned around and grabbed her ass and spread it open bending over. Some of the crowd couldn't handle the pressure anymore as some of them released their load. This didn't stop Juri as she kept her ass in the air as she stood and her hands touched the floor. She moved closer to the pole keeping everyone's eyes on her as she put her pussy on the pole and kept her position.

Mileena then waved at DJ Blue Balls and snapped her fingers. DJ Blue Balls took the signal hit the switch and the pole did the rest.

"Ooooh yeeessss! Now that's AHH- what ahh—I'm talking about!" Juri managed to say as she was rubbing her pussy up and down the pole. She couldn't help leaping up on the pole, wrapping her legs around it taking in the vibrations as her pussy was being stimulated to the point of climax.

"Come on... just a little more…."

Juri was nearing her climax, the vibrations on the pole increasing and she was loving every second of it driving her crazy. Even more patrons hit their climaxes as the stage started to resemble an ocean of semen. This excited Juri even more as she kept going.

"Almost there….god I need some like this at my house…"

The smell of semen was strong, too strong for anyone to resist. Mileena was even trying to control herself as the smell caused her to finger herself.

"Here….we…..go….. AHH-!"

Juri could take no more as she hit her orgasm as everyone else did the same. Everyone reaching a climax like a tsunami leaving everyone out on the floor panting heavily. Juri then licked some cum off her hands and walked off into the back.

"More satisfied customers. I love it."


End file.
